Amadeus "Riven" Goreclaw
"I am a man of my word - at least, i try to be" Introductory Amadeus Goreclaw, or usually '''"Riven" Goreclaw '''is a felaain community leader on the planet of Bhora. He is the only son of Kazuno Goreclaw, and the grandson of Faera Goreclaw. He is also the main protagonist for The Prideking novel and The Great Dying novel. Early History Amadeus Goreclaw was born on board the Margot Jaelen mothership during it's five-hundred year journey to the Oujidoon universe. His mother died soon after childbirth, leaving him with just his father and grandmother. He was a shy boy growing up, preferring to stay in his quarters and play video games for much of the day or do various indoor activities. Aside from school, he rarely had interactions with people apart from his family. He began to become more social and involved in the world when he finally met Sonya Odindorr IV, who showed him how to be more comfortable around strangers and encouraged him in getting his first job. They fell in love soon after. History The events leading up to the first instance Riven is seen in the first novel are vague, but it is known that The Prideking invaded the Margot Jaelen and he was beaten and dragged off the ship with Sonya, and briefly separated from his grandmother. The Prideking Riven is introduced as a very young man finally taking control and responsibility for his new tasks the Prideking had bestowed upon him: leading several women much older than he is to gather resources for the Golden Kingdom. He accepts a request by the Prideking to slay a dragon later to known as the Caszlgrin Terror in exchange for a piece of new, fresh land with a smaller tax further inland. They would travel to King's Town beyond the Nemesis Jungle to find the Caszlgrin Terror's den. During the trip, Riven finds himself getting closer to Arcol and steadily moving away from Sonya. He knew this was happening but didn't take appropriate measures to help fix their relationship. He leads them north to the Nemesis Jungle, stumbling upon a Deathclasper Nest before long. He and his followers would venture into the woods to invade the nest and steal their honey. The next day, Sonya is returned safe and sound. Riven and the Prideking exchange some words before the Prideking asks Riven to execute a naked man with children as a means of displaying loyalty. Riven hesitates, and Faera steps up instead to kill him. The Prideking, angered, threatens Riven with death if he fails his command again. Later, Riven and his team stop at a clearing and Riven questions whether or not they should go back and get his grandmother, who was separated from the group. Luckily, Faera was right behind them with Erza. Moments later, Riven wanders off into the nearby woods and finds a stranded dog named Oslman. He takes the dog back to his group in open arms. After speaking shortly with Erza about the Prideking, they are all forced in doors due to a sudden heatwave coming from a "meteor strike". Later that night, Riven finishes having sex with Sonya before going outside to check the conditions of the night, and talking to Erza once again, she tells him that him being faithful to Sonya and not having sex with his group women is punishable under Nago. Faera later tells him that his father had been dead for over a year at this point, and she had been trying to cover it up to keep Riven from getting emotional in the presence of the Prideking. The next day, Riven gives a summary of his life to Erza before noticing a trail made in the jungle from a previous traveler. Using the trail, they would shorten their trip to King's Town considerably. Personality Riven is a shy, and kind soul. He is best characterized by his generally docile but thought out positions, motivated by a moral code that was implanted in him from his previous life as a nerdy teenager aboard the Margot Jaelen. He is compassionate but hesitant - with his greatest sympathies going to women most of the time, and hesitant in the suggestion of battle. That being said, he does have a dormant layer of anger within himself from all of his losses and tragedies that fell before him - the murder of his father, his grandmother - the betrayal of his wife, the people who were simply too far gone to be saved. He only generally displays anger when pressured into extremely hard decisions - being told he must invade other communities to sustain his own, and the Prideking telling the story of brutally raping Faera and bragging about it to him. Riven is one who recognizes boundaries better than most people might be able to. He has desires, as does anyone else - however, he wants to ensure everyone is pretty well involved with his ideas before carrying them out. The same thing goes with his attitude towards women. He is perhaps more sexually interested than many, but he restricts himself to the agreements he and his mate(s) may make. Relationships * Kazuno Goreclaw Riven and Kazuno had an excellent relationship as father and son. Kazuno was described as everything one might generally want from a father: fun, hardworking, helpful, emotionally present and perhaps "a little lousy" - making the right kind of mistakes to demonstrate and help his son learn from his experiences. Kazuno encouraged Riven in his mid-teens to socialize better and how to talk to girls; without his help, Riven may not have had the relationship he did have. Riven's love and appreciation of him is also best characterized by how he felt towards his grandmother after learning she had kept his death a secret for over a year. * Faera Goreclaw Riven and Faera have a conflicted relationship but closer to Riven holding care for her. Riven thought Faera was deeply suicidal deep in her head, only clinging onto the life because she wanted to see the planet she would die on. They loved each other very much and Riven held her to great importance, but upon learning how Faera covered up Kazuno's death, he lost alot of trust and respect for her. That being said, their relationship was likely deteriorating as their conditions environmentally did as well. * Sonya Odindorr IV Riven and Sonya have a bad relationship. A relationship that in the story began as a case of young love turned into a bitter hatred. Riven was slowly straying away from Sonya because of her jealous personality and constant overbearing attitude that had evolved during the first half of the Prideking novel. She threatened the other women by looking at Riven, and killed Merza and injured Faera for "crossing" her on top of joining the Prideking to feel a sense of respect that she believed she was entitled to. Afterwards, Riven was deeply hurt by Sonya's actions and is stated to have "strong feelings of disgusted resentment" for her. * Arcol Riven and Arcol have an excellent relationship overall. Arcol was the first to show Riven how everything worked on Bhora, from the regime, the weather and to the fauna there. They've been relatively friendly throughout their relationship - they played, joked and learned of each others different cultures and found some means of respect for each others. Riven has strong respect for Arcol - she lived there in much worse circumstances and outcomes than Riven had, she is precise and simple and has a matching opinion of love and similar politics. Most importantly, Arcol is considered an overwatching guide to Riven. Watching and listening to his motives and ensuring he stays on point every step of the way. When it came to love, Riven chose her over the others for the simple fact that she is better understanding of him and provides emotional comfort to him in his times of need in a more realistic fashion, and she isn't purely motivated by self-interest. * Helga There isn't much between the two, but it is fair to say they have a good relationship. Helga is the first of his group to suggest interest in sexual acts with him, and tied for first place in receiving sex from Riven with Arcol. * The Prideking These two have an extremely poor relationship. Riven has a strong hatred for the Prideking ever since he first met him. On their first meet, the Prideking took Riven's clothes and placed him in a camp with people he didn't know and told him to collect things for him. The Prideking has beaten and threatened Riven several times, even killing people close to him in front of him or otherwise. His general swagger - the way he treats women (both Riven's own and his own) generally disgusts Riven. The Prideking's regime that crippled the entire planet and created a toxic ideology that gives birth to more enemies makes the Prideking the most unlikable figure that Riven knows of. * Alvyn Grimheart * Bertha * Erza * Leah * Lisa Understorm Category:Protagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Felaain